The following U.S. Patent Application and U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference in entirety:
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/195,115 discloses an outboard marine engine having an engine block; a crankcase on the engine block; a crankshaft disposed in the crankcase for rotation about a crankshaft axis; a cover on the crankcase; a bedplate disposed between the engine block and the cover, the bedplate having a plurality of bearings for supporting rotation of the crankshaft; and a cooling water jacket that extends parallel to the crankshaft axis along a radially outer portion of the plurality of bearings. The cooling water jacket carries cooling water for cooling the plurality of bearings and at least one oil drain-back area is located adjacent to the cooling water jacket. The at least one oil drain-back area drains oil from the crankcase.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,198,019 discloses a lubricating system for a marine engine providing a lubrication deflector, which extends from the cylinder block of the engine toward rotating surfaces of a crankshaft and/or connecting rod. A lubrication passage is provided as an integral part of a cylinder block of the marine engine to direct a flow of liquid lubricant away from the lubrication deflectors and downwardly toward a lubrication reservoir, or sump.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,350 discloses an outboard marine drive having a powerhead including an internal combustion engine, an adaptor plate mounted to the engine, and a lower gearcase including a torpedo housing rotatably mounting a propeller. The lower gearcase is directly mounted to the adaptor plate without a driveshaft housing there between. An enclosing cowl has left and right sidewalls, a back wall, and a top wall, and is open to the bottom and open to the front facing the boat. The adaptor plate is mounted to the bottom of the engine and closes the open bottom of the cowl in a horizontal plane. The engine has left and right sides closing the open front of the cowl in a vertical plane. The engine has a pair of upper and lower vertically spaced mounting arms integrally cast with the engine crankcase and extending forwardly toward the boat and journaled respectively to upper and lower ends of a king pin of a swivel bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,538 discloses an air intake system for an internal combustion engine associated with the power head of an outboard marine propulsion system. The engine includes a vertical crank shaft and a flywheel mounted to the crank shaft above the engine block. An air manifold is mounted to the forward side of the engine, and includes an air inlet for receiving intake air. The air intake system includes an air flow path or duct defined by a series of walls, a rearwardly facing air intake opening and a discharge opening for supplying intake air to the air manifold inlet. The engine is enclosed within a cowl assembly, and the air intake opening is located toward the upper end of the cowl assembly interior. The walls defining the air flow duct are formed integrally with a flywheel cover for facilitating assembly of the air flow duct to the engine. The air flow duct minimizes ingestion of water into the engine and reduces engine noise in the boat.